Trudy (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare)
Trudy is a camper at Camp Little Moose. Physical appearance Trudy wears a dark purple hoodie, that she normally has the hood up. She wears black shorts and black shoes with long socks. She wears black glass and wears her purple hair over her left eye. Midway through, she lets her hood down revealing shoulder length hair. At the end, she wears a Camp Little Big Moose outfit. Personality Trudy at first, seemed distance from the other campers, but through the encouragement from Velma and the bonding the gang provided, she eventually opened up and enjoyed herself at camp. She is very fond of Velma Dinkley, who she is usually seen companing, and she is seen confiding in her. She is shown to be amused by Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers's humorous antics. She doesn't think Luke is cute, much to his chargein. She is not shown interacting with Fred Jones, Daphne Blake or Deacon at all, but it is assumed that she only dislikes Deacon, primarily because of his betrayal and false persona. Skills and abilities Falling under Velma's turlage, Trudy is extremely smart and observant, prefering computers to camping. She helps the gang by hacking into stolen sonar equipment, thus showing her impressive knowledge with computers. History Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare After the Woodsman's initial attack on Camp Little Moose, Trudy, Luke and Deacon are quickly dropped off at camp and are left there under the protection of their new camp counselors. She shows her contempt of the camp and disagrees with her parents choice of her activities. She spends the majority of her stay with the company of Velma, who relates to her. She was present when fleeing from the Fishman with the gang and Luke on Big Moose Lake, and sliding down the dam into the Little Moose mess hall. She, Luke and (presumably) Deacon were all asleep during the Woodsman's second attack, impressing Shaggy. After the gang split up, she went with Velma and Burt to find the missing RV. She was the one to find the trail of tire tracks to Shadow Canyon, leading up to the hidden RV that Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Deacon reveal, albeit painfully.Inside the RV, Trudy hacked into the stolen sonar equipment to see a map of the bottom of the lake, raising more questions. Afterwards, she, Velma, Burt, Scooby, Shaggy and Deacon all were attacked by the Spector of Shadow Canyon, and they raced to get away from it successfully. Later, Trudy and Luke resolve to help the gang solve the mystery, while Deacon leaves for Camp Big Moose. She, Burt, and Luke were the only ones present during the Woodsman's final attack on Camp Little Moose. She joined in the Little Moose greeting to help cheer up Luke. Unfortunantly, the Woodsman blew the dam, think nobody was at camp, causing the gang to flee with Scooby at the wheel of the Mystery Machine. They then went to the former underwater town of Moose Creek, looking for clues to the buried treasure. There, she and the gang were attacked and tricked by Deacon, who is now revealed to be the criminal Babyface Boretti, trapping them in the abandoned and rusted jail. Shaggy freed them by shaking the serverly rusted bars till they collapse. after finding the lost treasure, they are attacked by the Fishman. They captured him and revealed him to be the Woodsman AND Ranger Knudsen, and they correctly assume that he is aslo the Spector. They soon capture BabyFace Boretti, and send him off to jail. She, assumingly, finishes up her time at camp at the newly formed Camp Little Big Moose. Appearances *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Notes/trivia * Trudy has many traits in common with Raven of Teen Titans, another character voiced by Tara Strong. }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare characters